John Posey
Tyler Posey Derek Posey Mayra Posey Jesse Posey |yearsactive = 1986-present }} John Posey is an American actor and writer. Biography Posey graduated from the University of Florida in 1981. With a partner, he formed a comedy group called "Comedia" in Atlanta, Georgia, in 1985. He was brought to Los Angeles, California, two years later and started an acting career there. In addition, Posey spent twelve years traveling around the U.S. to perform his critically acclaimed one-man show Father, Son & Holy Coach, which is the tale of a father who wants a do-over in life and is determined to do so vicariously through his son. In this production, Posey portrays two dozen different characters. Posey also works extensively in the voice-over market and has shot more than 200 television commercials. As a screenwriter, he has written scripts for the companies SONY, Disney, and HBO. In addition, he created original syndicated programming for radio. In his personal life, Posey is married to Cyndi Garcia and has four children with her: Tyler (who also became an actor), Derek, Mayra, and Jesse. He has appeared with Tyler in the film Legendary and the TV series Teen Wolf. On Criminal Minds Posey portrayed Principal George Spurrell in an episode of Suspect Behavior. He then portrayed Detective Tom Landry in the Season Eight episode "Alchemy". Filmography *Teen Wolf (2011-2015) as Dr. Conrad Fenris (3 episodes) *Scorpion (2015) as LAFD Rescue Director *How to Get Away with Murder (2014) as Bill Millstone *NCIS: Los Angeles (2014) as Army General Keys *Bones (2013) as Sam Gilford *Drop Dead Diva (2013) as Franklin Rhodes *W.M.D. (2013) as The President *Criminal Minds - "Alchemy" (2013) TV episode - Detective Tom Landry *From the Head (2011) as Mr. Roberts *Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior - "Here is the Fire" (2011) TV episode - Principal George Spurell *NCIS (2011) as Lance Simmons *Legendary (2010) as Coach Tennent *Healing Hands (2010) as Henry Ferguson *Boston Legal (2008) as Chief Justice Roberts (2 episodes) *Cold Case (2008) as Rick Rendell, 2008 *Swingtown (2008) as Sullivan *Just Jordan (2007) as Coach Kelly *24 (2006) as Carl Mossman *ER (2006) as Mr. Ramsey *Doc (2001-2003) as Donny/Dr. Jakke (4 episodes) *Thirst (2002) as Ed *Providence (2001) as Stanley Green/Mr. Green (2 episodes) *Crossing Jordan (2001) as Dr. Cal Yarborough *Hollywood Off-Ramp (2000) as R.J. Penny *Family Law (2000) as Ken Bowmer *California Myth (1999) as Joe *Love American Style (1999) as Dustin (segment "Love And The Internet") *From the Earth to the Moon (1998) as John Young (TV miniseries, 3 episodes) *Nothing Sacred (1998) as Gregory *Seven Days (1998) as Marshall/Plant Manager *Chicago Hope (1997) as Pilot *The Pretender (1997) as Stan Conrad *JAG (1997) as Crash Investigator *The Client (1996) as Jim Addison *NewsRadio (1996) as Scott Barker *The Price of Love (1995) as Sgt. Albro *My Wildest Dreams (1995) as John McGinnis (5 episodes) *The Marshal (1995) as Tucker Beedle *Sweet Justice (1994) as Tom Mason *Against the Grain (1993) as Stan Langston (2 episodes) *RoboCop 3 (1993) as Nikko's Dad *Hangin' with Mr. Cooper (1992) as Paramedic *Out on a Limb (1992) as Analyst #1 *Seinfeld (1991) as Dr. Fein *Cheers (1990) as Lars *Perry Mason: The Case of the Defiant Daughter (1990) as David Benson *Dallas (1988) as Alan Bodine *In Love and War (1987) as Pasquarelli *Full House (1987) as Danny Tanner *Manhunter (1986) as Mr. Jacobi 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors